This invention relates generally to an automatic golf club dispenser which allows a golfer to more easily remove a particular club from a golf bag, and specifically to a mechanically or electrically actuated individual club dispensing means which is housed within a golf club bag in which a golfer may individually select and actuate the individual club dispensing means.
As is well known to those who golf, the golfer must carry a variety of different golf clubs which are individually utilizable at different locations on the golf course when playing a round of golf. In addition, many golfers have more than the conventional number of clubs to provide for specialized type of club utilization in particular situations. However, many of the club heads look quite similar and oftentimes it is possible for the player to confuse particular clubs and select the wrong club from the bag. This can slow down the game and result in distraction to the golfer resulting in a waste of time which diminishes the enjoyment of the game. In most situations, each player knows the particular club that is necessary or desired for the next shot, but oftentimes, because of club similarities, he will remove the wrong club from the bag resulting in a poor shot or wasted time.
With the use of the instant invention, these problems are overcome because a golfer can select from a readily observable display panel a particular club by number and actuate a selector knob adjacent the club number which causes the particular desired club to be elevated sufficiently above the other stored clubs so that the proper club is easily removeable from the bag.